


keep him waiting

by keobuns



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Levi Ackerman, Character's Name Spelled as Hanji, Finger Sucking, First Time, Grinding, Hair-pulling, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, Making Out, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Tension, Virgin Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), chapter 2 now significantly hornier, mouth fucking? lol, spitting in mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-26 22:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keobuns/pseuds/keobuns
Summary: (un)fortunately for levi, hanji's got really sexy hands.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Hange Zoë
Comments: 18
Kudos: 234





	1. Chapter 1

He’s sitting with them in the back of the lab, nursing a cup of tea — it’s still pretty full, and even cold now, for he was far too distracted listening to Hanji talk to properly drink — when he sees it. Hanji’s too preoccupied with overexplaining the same Titan experiment they’ve gone over a hundred times to notice his stare. They just continue on and on and on, gesturing with their hands, pointing with their fingers, flexing their wrists…

 _Ah._ Levi has to bring his teacup to his lips to hide the way his lips tremble. Hanji has incredibly nice hands.

Their hands are overall larger than his, but he notes that the two of them have the same general shape — skinny wrists, narrow palms, and long fingers. There are unhealed cuts and scars all over their fingers, presumably from experiments gone wrong (or gone right; it depends on who you’re asking). Their fingernails are uneven, ranging from blunt thumbs to deathly sharp pinkies. Levi can see Hanji’s bones flexing underneath the skin when they gesture, and the chill blue of their veins bleeds through their wrists. Hanji curls their fingers with the expertise of a mad man. It makes him shiver.

They’re still talking, oblivious. It makes Levi wonder if they’ve even stopped to take a breath at all. Their voice becomes muffled in Levi’s ears when Hanji suddenly bursts out laughing at their own explanation, lifting a hand to cover about half of their mouth. Knuckles brush at their lips. They sweep their hand out to push some hair away from their face, and Levi’s eyes track the movement. Fuck.

“Something up?” 

He nearly drops the teacup out of reflex when he realizes he’s cursed out loud. “No,” he says sharply, resisting the urge to squirm and internally sighing at the way his muscles twitch. “I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

“I didn’t realize you were actually listening,” Hanji says, letting out a tiny, embarrassed chuckle before going back on a tangent. _I wasn’t,_ Levi wants to say, _I was watching your stupidly sexy hands._

 _Sexy._ Now that’s a term he never considered he would use to describe Hanji with. His mind suddenly conjures up fantasies — Hanji, fingers tightening around deadly instruments of torture (experimental or otherwise); Hanji, knuckles bloodied with a wild grin to match; Hanji, big, steady hands pinning him to the bed and wrapping around his cock. He wants those fingers in his fucking mouth. He wants those hands around his _throat._

Heat licks at his abdomen. Levi bites at the inside of his cheek and tries not to make his desire so obvious.

But… _god,_ now he really just can’t resist. Images flash in his head; he imagines Hanji stripped naked, spread out across his sheets, those fucking hands digging into his hair and into his mouth. Levi wonders if Hanji talks just as much in bed as they do outside of it. He bets they’re into dirty talk. Just how much could he get them to say? Would they be loud? Would they whisper, warm breath curling around Levi’s ears and down his throat? He can hear it in his mind now: _you’re so warm, so hot against me. You look so sexy when you’re choking on my fingers. C’mon, darling, I know you can take more. You feel so good, Levi, Levi, Levi—_

This time, he really does squirm in his seat. He crosses his legs to try and hide his dick but the slight friction from his thighs makes his muscles twitch. Levi unintentionally clenches his thighs together and lets out a shaky sigh.

Hanji has gone silent. Their mouth is hanging open, the small sound from Levi’s mouth making them halt mid-sentence. Hanji presses their lips together, then parts them again. When their tongue sweeps out to wet them, Levi’s eyes helplessly follow the movement. Hanji notices this, and promptly goes pink.

“Ah,” they say, voice small. Levi’s never seen them quite this shy. Hanji doesn’t let the embarrassment overtake them, however. They take a deep breath, and look Levi right in the eye. “That’s, um… an interesting look you’ve got there.”

The room suddenly feels a hundred degrees warmer. The silence between the two of them is almost overwhelming. Levi sets his teacup down on the nearby table and leans forward, letting his legs spread out as he does so. He sighs a little at the ease of pressure between his legs, and Hanji inhales sharply when they see the bulge in his pants. 

There’s a pause between the two of them. Levi levels Hanji with a heated stare, tilting his head to the side and letting his eyes roam across Hanji’s frame. He feels himself grow harder when they fidget under his gaze. All of them is sexy (somehow, unfortunately, inevitably), but his eyes keep wandering back to their hands, which sit holding their thighs. 

Levi reaches out and pulls on the leg of Hanji’s chair to bring them closer. When he glances up, Hanji’s lips are just inches from his. He stares at them for a moment, before peering up to gaze into their eyes. He’s happier than he expects to be when he notices that Hanji’s ears are red, but he’s sure that his are no less warm.

“Stop me,” he murmurs, breaking the silence between them. 

“No,” Hanji whispers, and wrings one of their hands into the front of Levi’s shirt before pulling him forward and kissing him senseless.

He sighs against their lips, cradling their jaw and tilting their head. Hanji’s other hand goes for his thigh, slowly tracing their fingertips up between his legs. Levi’s hips jerk at the movement, and he feels Hanji’s smile against him before they part their lips against his mouth. He follows suit, and kisses them like he’s starved. He licks into their mouth like he’s claiming it for his own, while Hanji’s hands reach out to touch anything they can get their hands on. Warm fingertips untuck his shirt and travel their way underneath. Uneven nails claw at his ribs while curious thumbs press at his nipples.

He moans quietly into Hanji’s mouth, and they echo the sound with one of their own. One of Hanji’s hands moves to tangle in his hair, but Levi remembers the whole reason this nonsense started in the first place. So, he stops it midair and moves it to cup his cheek. Hanji pulls back from the kiss with a wet sound so disgusting it turns him on even more. 

They gaze at him with a questioning look, but their eyes darken with arousal when he pulls their thumb into his mouth, nipping at the skin with his teeth and swirling his tongue around the nail. When Levi sucks, Hanji lets out a choked noise, giving him the initiative to pull their pointer finger underneath his tongue. His blood runs hot, and all he can think is _more, more, more._ He wants these fingers so far down his throat that he chokes. He wants these fingers pinning him to the bed by his neck. He wants them around him, _inside_ him, anywhere close. Levi shamelessly pulls a third finger into his mouth and stops a moan in his throat.

Through his lidded eyes, he can see Hanji make a displeased face. Their other hand comes to cradle Levi’s chin, before they roughly hold his head in place and start fucking their fingers in and out of his mouth. Stunned, sounds start coming out of him uncontrollably. He grips Hanji’s wrist to keep them there, and whimpers when Hanji forcibly spreads his mouth wider with two fingers, a wicked grin on their face. All of a sudden, he feels like nothing more than one of their experiments, and the arousal that comes from that thought is like a punch to the gut. 

His head tilts back against the chair when their fingers start going deeper, and his nails dig into their skin. Hanji does nothing but yank his head back down, pressing kisses down against his throat while their fingers choke him deeper and harder and faster. The pressure against his tongue, the tickling sensation at the roof of his mouth, the sloppy, wet sounds that humiliate him to no end — it’s all too much.

He gags, and Hanji pulls their hand out. They stroke at his chin with their wet fingers, sucking a bruise just below the line of his shirt.

“Fuck,” he coughs out.

“We could,” Hanji murmurs against his skin, hand squeezing playfully at his throat.

Levi imagines the prospect. Honestly, he’s just thankful he hasn’t shot off in his pants already. He’s been close since Hanji grabbed him by the chin. 

“Fuck,” he says again, and takes a minute to catch his breath. Then, he stands, pulling Hanji up by the collar and dragging them out of the lab with him. “My room.”

Hanji lets out a low, delighted giggle from behind his back, and he bites his lip to fight down a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Hanji pointedly keeps their hands off Levi until they make it to his room. His whole body is aching for it, flushed red with arousal. He’s lucky there’s nobody else in the hallways, because he’s sure his entire form is a mess. 

Levi kicks the door open to his room and throws Hanji onto his bed with one hand. He hears them grunt as they land, then give a loud, surprised laugh, propping themselves up with their elbow. Levi closes and locks his door, double checks the lock, and begins unlacing his boots. 

“Someone’s eager,” Hanji comments. Their voice stays nonchalant but the way they’re ripping off their harness and shirt is less than refined.

“You change your mind?” he murmurs.

“You kidding?” Hanji scoffs, and without letting Levi even start unbuttoning his pants, grabs him by the collar and yanks him on top of them. 

They kiss him, aggressively, firmly. It lasts only for a few moments, and Levi leans down instinctively to chase their lips when they pull away. Hanji grins, nips at his lower lip, and starts pulling apart his shirt. Levi grabs at their shoulders and pushes them further down into the bed, pressing his weight into them and chasing their desire with his lips. Hanji’s finger comes up to gently pry his mouth open, letting their tongue sweep across his teeth. Levi shivers, his hips canting down into theirs. They twitch, and groan into his mouth, leaning up to pull his shirt down his shoulders and off his body completely.

“Don’t throw it on the floor,” Levi says against their mouth at the same time Hanji does exactly that. 

He pulls away, unimpressed, and for a moment he considers actually getting up to fold it properly, but Hanji is a step ahead — they grab him by the hips and grind theirs upwards. It’s so _warm_ between them. Relishing in his shudder, they lick their lips with a gaze practically predatory. Their lips are swollen and red from his kiss. It really shouldn’t turn Levi on as much as it does. 

“Fuck me,” he whispers under his breath, knowing he lost this battle a long time ago, and pulls Hanji’s glasses off with one hand before grinding back against them.

Hanji throws one of their legs around his hip for leverage, and tosses their head back with a gasp. Their hands start tracing all over his bare chest, back, shoulders, stomach. Nails scratch at his arms and fingertips trace teasing circles down near the waist of his pants. Just the feeling of their touch all over his body makes him feel like he’s going to melt; he muffles his moan against their neck, kissing their pulse point hard enough to get them to whimper.

“Levi,” Hanji manages, eyelashes fluttering when Levi makes a particularly nice thrust. They bite their lip to muffle a moan and pause for a moment, chest rising and falling rapidly. Then, they swing their legs over with enough momentum to roll the two of them over. Levi falls on his back, and very nearly hits his head against the wall; Hanji pushes him away just before it can happen, however, and pins him to the bed by his shoulders. Their nails dig into his skin, and his breath stutters. Hanji grins and says, “I wanna touch you.”

 _I’d let you do anything to me,_ he thinks but does not say. “Well, I don’t have all night,” is what he says instead.

Unfazed, Hanji’s smile somehow grows even more deranged. They let out an excited laugh when the sight of it makes his cock twitch underneath them. Hanji goes for his neck, biting and licking and sucking, marking every inch of his skin with a bruise he knows will be a bitch to cover later. Their fingertips grope at his chest, flicking against his nipples just soft enough to tickle. His muscles quiver underneath their touch as one hand travels lower, ghosting their touch against him. The hairs raise on the back of his neck. Hanji presses kisses against his collarbone, his chest, his stomach — following the path of their touch. Their skin feels so hot compared to his. 

He chokes on his own breath when Hanji kneads his cock through his pants. They immediately go to unbuttoning them, and he assists in pulling them down and off his legs. Hanji stares at the line of his dick through his briefs. It almost looks like they’re studying it like an experiment. Levi flushes harder.

Just as Hanji leans down to put their mouth on it, however, he jolts. Quite violently. Hanji feels this, and leans up, peering down at him questioningly.

He isn’t sure how to say it without sounding like a total idiot, so he goes for the idiot route. “I’ve never done this before.”

“Sex?”

Luckily Hanji is a bigger idiot. “Yes, four-eyes. What else could I possibly be talking about?”

Hanji shrugs, one-shouldered, and then pushes their bangs out of their face. “Dunno. I kind of figured you were a virgin.”

His eyes narrow.

“Don’t look at me like that!” Hanji exclaims. “I just know you.” They trace circles onto his bare thigh, and their palm looks huge against his leg. “But it doesn’t bother me. I’ll be gentle.” Hanji glances up. “Does it bother you?’

“No.”

“Are you nervous?”

Levi presses his lips together and doesn’t say anything.

Hanji hums to themselves, and then squirms in place. “Well… if it helps,” their eyes glint, “it kinda turns me on. I like the idea of being the very first one to touch you.”

Voice strained, Levi replies, “I didn’t realize it was that big of an honor.”

“Mm,” Hanji presses more kisses against his chest, “maybe I’m just crazy. I never thought I’d be able to have you like this.”

It’s a loaded statement. Levi’s throat goes tight at the implications, but Hanji doesn’t give him any time to think about it. “Let me know if you want to stop,” is all the warning they give before they’re mouthing at his cock through his briefs, tongue rubbing insistently at his tip. Levi almost shouts, slapping a hand over his mouth in shock. His other hand darts out to Hanji’s hair, twisting into what’s probably a painful grip. If anything, it only spurs Hanji on. They pull down his briefs just enough to get their mouth on him for real. This time, Levi can’t hold in his gasp. His hips buck into their mouth, and they lazily lap at the underside while pushing him back down with two hands. 

“Hanji, _fuck,_ ” Levi moans, tossing his head back against the sheets. He muffles his whimper against his arm when Hanji grabs one of their legs and hoists it over their shoulder, using their grip to pull Levi further down the bed and closer to them. They wrap their lips around him and _suck,_ taking him deeper and deeper. _“Oh—_ ” The wet and warmth inside their mouth is unbelievable. Hanji’s tongue swirls around his tip, lolling against the slit. 

Whatever Hanji can’t fit in their mouth, they work with their hand. Levi feels their hand leave his thigh, and spares a glance down to see them shove it down into their pants, rubbing frantically between their legs. Hanji’s eyebrows are furrowed with concentration, and the saliva that drools down the corners of their mouth should be disgusting — but then Hanji makes a show of dripping spit from their tongue onto his cock, and he grabs at the sheets rough enough to tear them. _God,_ he’s really going to pass out.

“Hanji,” he tries again, and bites his lip when he hears the pop of their mouth pulling off. He sighs softly when they kiss the tip of his cock before gently pumping their hand against it.

“Already?” they ask mockingly, and their tone sends what feels like a jolt of electricity through him. 

Hanji speeds up their hand nonetheless, leaning down to kiss him and drinking in his moans. They rub their palm against the tip where it’s the most sensitive, and he jolts, his moan turning sharp. Hanji’s teeth nip at his ear and they start grinding down against his thigh, trembling against him.

“I’m the only one who can see you like this,” Hanji whispers shakily, hand tightening almost painfully around his cock. Their tongue traces the outline of his ear. “The only one who has. _Shit,_ do you even realize how sexy you are? I can’t believe I’m doing this to you.”

At that statement, Levi tightens a fist in the back of their head and yanks them down to meet him in a bruising kiss. Hanji moans at the pull on their hair, and kisses back with just enough force. After a moment, they lean back, and Levi watches their eyes trace all across their earlier handiwork. He’s sure he’s already got bruises and bite marks appearing on his body. The thought of someone seeing them makes him hot all over. He likes the idea more than he should — parading around the place with what's practically a brand. _Hanji's._ He gazes at the mark he left right at their pulse point and bites his lip.

Hanji’s hand around his cock tightens again, and he holds down a whimper in his throat. He exhales shakily, grabbing onto Hanji’s wrist. “Close,” he whispers, squeezing his eyes shut. 

Levi feels their hands before he realizes it. Hanji ignores the grip he has on their wrist and trails their touch up his chest, his neck, his face, grazing his cheek. His eyes snap open when Hanji roughly grabs at his chin, yanking his head up with nothing but.

“Open your mouth.”

His eyes widen. He exhales their name in a breathy gasp just before following their command. Nothing happens, however, and he watches with shameful arousal as they gaze down at him disapprovingly. They're looming over him so threateningly, and it makes their size difference all the more apparent. 

Hanji clicks their tongue, expression going dark. Levi shivers when their fingers forcefully pry apart his lips, grabbing at his tongue and pushing it down. Their hands are so big compared to him too; just a finger or two is enough to stuff his entire mouth. “I said,” they growl, “ _open your mouth._ ” Then, to his horror, they take out their fingers and _spit_ right into his mouth.

The sound that leaves him is embarrassing. He immediately feels disgusted, his skin suddenly flush with goosebumps, but the disgust disappears as quickly as it came. His mouth still hanging open, his entire body trembles, toes curling against the sheets. His hips start bucking into Hanji’s hand.

“Swallow it.”

Eyes watering, Levi hesitates before doing just that. It’s almost like he can feel them going down his throat, and he squirms underneath them, wanting to turn away.

Hanji smiles, and licks at their lips. "Good boy." _Fuck._

Just as he closes his mouth, however, Hanji reaches out and shoves two of their fingers right back in. He immediately sucks them, nipping at their skin, muffling his voice against them. Hanji’s hand on his cock becomes insistent on making him come. _More,_ he wants to beg. _Please. Fuck. More._ He’s right on the edge. His stomach starts to tighten up, and his hips twitch uncontrollably. His thigh feels warm and wet where Hanji grinds against it. 

Levi moans around their fingers, and meets their eyes. Hanji makes one particular twist of their wrist, shoves their fingers in so deep he chokes, and he’s gone. Levi goes rigid, his orgasm shaking his entire body. He feels his own come splatter against his chest and stomach, and shudders through the aftershocks as Hanji keeps moving. When he’s able to open his eyes again, Hanji’s coming too, thighs tightening around him, face twisted up in pleasure. 

Hanji takes their hand out of his mouth, panting heavily atop them. For a few moments, there’s no sound other than their breathing. 

Levi looks down at the mess against his stomach, and dips his fingers into his own come with a disgusted expression. Hanji grabs at his wrist and pulls his fingers into their mouth, licking it right off of him. The look they send him is enough to get his blood pumping all over again.

“Don’t ever spit in my mouth again,” he says — instead of the million things racing through his mind, like: _I want to touch you, I want to taste you, make me yours, I love you, spit in my mouth again_ — his ears going pink.

“You liked it,” they counter. “You can spit in mine too if you want.”

“Freak,” he says, but doesn’t resist when they lean down to kiss him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh to spit in levi ackerman's mouth and make him cry


End file.
